


(Not so) Sweet Sixteen (turned best Sweet Sixteen)

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But yeah I didn’t come up with ‘Junebug’, FP is a good dad who is trying to get his shit together, Female Jughead Jones, Listen I love Cheryl but she’s a bitch in this, Pops - Freeform, Post Jugheads birthday, Screwed up the canon b-day ep a bit so, Sorry Not Sorry, if you are then tell me and I can credit you properly, im not really sure if the person that suggested, with me saying their username so, ’juneBug’ for a fem jugs nickname would Be comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: She never asks for anything, but the one time she asked not to throw some big party they don’t listen and go ahead and do it anyway.





	(Not so) Sweet Sixteen (turned best Sweet Sixteen)

“SURPRISE” is what Junebug hears when she walks into Archie’s house, with her best friend Betty Cooper. Junebug stomach drops a little, The one time she asks for something they do the exact opposite. 

Betty Comes Out and starts singing happy birthday to her with a smooth soft voice, once she blows out the candles she goes to speak but is cut off by the door swinging open.

With Reggie Mantle and Cheryl Blossom as well as almost everybody from Riverdale High.

”Happy Birthday Jones” Cheryl grins knowing that she’s ruined something for Junebug

 After about thirty minutes she steps outside getting some fresh air, She draws her knees to her chest and hides her head. She’s upset, she never asks for much; and when she does they always do the opposite.

Guess she shouldn’t be to upset at her friends, this mostly got messed up by Cheryl Blossom.

She sniffs a Little bit’ She try’s to take a deep breath but it comes out raggedy from trying to not cry. She doesn’t lift her head when she hears boots hitting the pavement nor does she When his presence sits down right next her.

She has no need to, she knows who it is he takes off her beanie and starts running his fingers through her hair. Just like he used to do when she was younger, She smiles a little bit thinking back to simpler times.

”I don’t know what happened kiddo to make you upset, but. I think you want to be alone right now so I’m going to set this here, and let you have so Air.” June Peeks though her knees a little bit to see a little box. Her dad gets up and puts his hand in his pockets, and starts walking.

”Please stay” Junebugs voice is barley loud enough to be heard. But it’s so pleading and sounds so hurt, He can’t turn away and leave her there to cry; so he nods and sits back down next to her again and starts rubbing her back.

She uncurls and picks up the box’ She unwraps It carefully once it’s opened she’s both surprised and happy with it.

She May even love it a bit

It’s simple really but it’s something that makes her feel some joy because it came for her dad

Its a simple moon necklace, sliver chain and a blue crescent moon. She smiles down at it and picks it up. She turns to her dad who’s looking at her a little bit nervously.

”I love it, thank you dad” She gives him a smile, her voice is still a little rough from the lump in her throat and the unshed tears but at least she smiling.

”I’m glad kiddo” he pulls her into a side-hug, “do you want to tell me why you’re upset?” FP asks quietly. Junebug stiffness a bit and FP thanks he may have hit a nerve but

”I don’t ask for much y’know” and FP does know, he’s thought about all the times she’s never asked for anything from him and when she does he screws It up. It makes him wince but right now isn’t the time to feel guilty about himself; right now is Junebugs time to rant and feel sad without pity.

”but when I do ask, even if it’s something so simple as to go get me a book or something they always mange to do the opposite and then get mad when I get upset. And then they don’t apologize they just expect me to come around mad I do” She frowns, “I sound like a whiny brat I’m sorry” She mumbles.

”Don’t feel sorry forsythia, they shouldn’t just expect you to just come around and everything be okay, and I’m a hypocrite for saying that but no more of that okay?” FP ruffles her hair

”... you haven’t called me forsythia in forever” 

FP panics a Little bit because that was their thing before he fucked up and he doesn’t want to push while trying to fix their relationship 

but that panic goes away when she smiles

”I like it, brings back good memories and plus it’s something we haven’t done in a while” he laughs a bit, they stay silent for a good while; FP going from rubbing her back to running his fingers through her curls until she suddenly speaks up.

“hey I’m really craving a milkshake and a greasy burger” 

“you up for some late night pops?” She gives a sly grin

He laughs and stands up, “sounds good forsythia”

~*~*~

“Hello Junebug And FP” Pop Tate smiles

”Hey pops I’m really craving—“ 

“three burgers and a large chocolate shake” Pop knows exactly what she wants, Junebug puts her hand on her heart her jaw dropping. “Pops!” She says her voice exasperated, “You know me so well!” She grins.

Pops laughs and so does FP and Junebug

”anything for you FP?” 

FP Shakes His Head, “nah I’m good but thank you though”

Pop nods and sets off to the kitchen

”Oh hey!” Junebug exclaims when they sit in the booth, “I never did put this on” She pulls out the moon necklace. “Could you help me?” FP nods getting up to help put it on her.

once it’s on she pulls her hair out from  beneath it and starts moving it around a bit to get a better view

”here you go June” Pop sets down the burgers and milkshake, FP whistles “dang kiddo do you think you can eat all of that?” 

Both Pop and Junebug share a look before they bust out laughing, once they’ve both calmed down FP speaks

”guess you can” he raises both his eyebrows 

“one more thing” Pop says he puts a tiny cupcake with a candle in front of her, he smiles down at her “did you really think I would forget my favorite customers birthday?” He laughs 

“well, go on blow it”

She looks at it for a split second and blows, both FP and pop clap for like two seconds before pop says he has to help out around the kitchen and FP and Junebug are left alone again 

“Y’know, this is both the best and worse Sweet Sixteen” She chuckles, So does FP

”guess so kiddo”

~~Then pops lets them sing karaoke while all the waters and waitresses dance and everyone but FP is shocked by June’s great voice okay The End.~~


End file.
